User talk:Sevarian10
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 05:52, 12 February 2011 Thanks for contributing in the da2 sexist forum and what did u mean by i compare them to mine FTW what does FTW mean i honestly havent heard that expression before(Smithy1259 (talk) 02:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC)) what did u mean by "imust've been comparing them to my own(female gamer ftw) sorry didnt sign my name(Smithy1259 (talk) 04:01, April 19, 2011 (UTC)) why were u comparing your breasts to the game characters. --Smithy1259 (talk) 04:54, April 19, 2011 (UTC) how bigs that--Bethanyhawke98 (talk) 05:54, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I admire how easy it seems for you to tell people this stuff--Smithy1259 (talk) 05:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) How r u comfortable talking about your boobs on the forums I wouldn't like talking about that stuff on forums how do u do it.--Smithy1259 (talk) 09:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) So about average--Bethanyhawke98 (talk) 22:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Are canadians really crazy, I wouldn't know im an Ozzie--Smithy1259 (talk) 02:00, April 20, 2011 (UTC) what does that bethanhawke98 person keep asking you.--Smithy1259 (talk) 05:52, April 20, 2011 (UTC) But when she asked u how big ur boobs r wouldn't that've been creepy as well. Also why hav we switched from saying breasts to boobs is it because this is more informal than the forum--Smithy1259 (talk) 21:57, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Gee what a creep, what kind of pervert asks that kind of question why did you answer their original questions anyway. I think your probably right about them being a man. Have you thought of reporting them?--Smithy1259 (talk) 02:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry I caused u trouble and will leave u alone now.--Bethanyhawke98 (talk) 02:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Is their a block button where u can halt contact with the person.--Smithy1259 (talk) 02:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) What did you mean by "alternative" reasons.--Smithy1259 (talk) 02:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) And why did you tell me what "Bethanyhawke98" asked you. Y--Smithy1259 (talk) 03:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC)ou said that you found it creepy so why bring it up No need to apologise I was just wondering why you told me of all people thats all.--Smithy1259 (talk) 07:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Why did you tell me of all people?--Smithy1259 (talk) 07:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Na no worries honesty is a good trait to have. What platform do u play dragon age on.--Smithy1259 (talk) 23:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) 360 it's pretty good.--Smithy1259 (talk) 03:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) It's pretty good only a few minor bugs. I wish i could say the same about origins on the xbox.--Smithy1259 (talk) 22:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) What's it like on PS3.--Smithy1259 (talk) 22:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Have you had a response from the admin about bethanyhawke yet?--Smithy1259 (talk) 02:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi how's it doin. What do u think that legacy dlc sounds like. i reckon it's an expansion. how bout u?--Smithy1259 (talk) 06:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) editing Forum:What would be the logic thing to do? Part 1 Hi, I believe you unintentionally deleted a couple of posts in Forum:What would be the logic thing to do? Part 1 Would you care to set it right, please? - Unless you do have an issue with the said posts, in which case I'd expect you to explain yourself. --Ygrain (talk) 15:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind, King Cousland has already set it right. Yay to the admin! :-) --Ygrain (talk) 16:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC)